Boneka
by kanon1010
Summary: kedua boneka itu menjalin cinta, tetapi ditentang oleh keluarga mereka. apa yang dilakukan kedua boneka itu? akankah kematian menyatuhkan mereka? ... SasuNaru, chara death,have nice read ...


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Naruto

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO DLL LAHH~**

Have a nice read

Dozoo…~

BOENEKA …

000ooo000

.

Bagaikan boneka, kedua manusia itu hidupnya di atur oleh kedua orang tuanya. Apapun yang dilakukan mereka semuanya diatur sang kepala keluarga bahkan jalan hidup mereka juga diatur. Tubuh mereka bagaikan boneka tali yang dimainkan sesuka hati pemiliknya. Boneka pertama bernama Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah yang manis ditambah sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit dan 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya. Dan boneka kedua bernama Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih pucat bagai porslen, bola mata onyx ditambah rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi menambah kesan tampan diwajahnya.

Kedua boneka manusia ini adalah pewaris utama keluarga mereka, orang tua mereka sangat mengatur hidup mereka. Baik dari kecil hingga dewasa seperti ini. Dengan bantuan takdir, keduanya dipertemukan disebuah kesempatan tak di duga Saat perjamuan pesta di kediaman Sabaku. Pada kenyataannya Kedua klan ini saling bersaing, tetapi saat sang Uchiha muda bertemu sang Namikaze muda, ia langsung merasa jatuh cinta pada sosok Namikaze yang hangat begitupula sang Namikaze muda ini menemukan kenyamanan saat bersama sang Uchiha.

"Naruto maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya si Uchiha setelah beberapa bulan mereka berjalan bersama, tentu saja hubungan ini di rahasiakan dari orang tua mereka. Pertanyaan sang Uchiha di balas anggukan dari Naruto dan resmilah mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Hubungan itu berjalan lumayan lama, tanpa ada seseorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Saat Naruto bersama Sasuke ia merasa jerat tali sang ayah terlepas, begitupula yang dirasakan Sasuke. Keduanya merasakan bebas dari jerat tali kedua ayah mereka yang menganggap mereka berdua adalah boneka yang akan menuruti semua perkataan mereka.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu hari ayah kita berdua mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Naruto pada suatu hari ketika mereka berdua pergi secara diam-diam untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api di pinggir pantai.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama, kau mempercayaiku kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi halus Naruto.

"Iya, aku percaya sepenuhnya denganmu." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan Sasuke membalas pelukan itu. Mereka berdua berbagi kehangatan bersama, seakan ingin waktu berhenti selamanya.

.

Selang beberapa hari dari kejadian itu ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato mengetahui hubungan terlarang yang dijalin anaknya. Ia menghajar Naruto dan melarangnya menemui Sasuke lalu mengurungnya di kamar. Begitu juga keadaan yang dialami Sasuke, ia bahkan diasingkan agar jauh dari Naruto.

Tetapi mereka berdua tak hilang akal, berkat bantuan Kakashi mereka saling berkirim pesan. Mengapa begitu karena baik Naruto dan Sasuke mereka tidak memiliki alat komunikasi. Ponsel mereka disita oleh ayahnya, dan berkat Kakashilah sebagai perantara mengirimkan pesan mereka.

Berhari-hari, Naruto terkurung dikamarnya. Tubuhnya semakin pucat karena tidak mau makan. Suatu hari ayahnya mengancam akan membunuh Sasuke jika ia tak mau bersikap seperti biasa, demi Sasuke ia kembali menjadi boneka sang ayah. Bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa sperti itulah keadaan Naruto, setiap hari selalu mengikuti kemauan ayahnya.

"Kapan aku akan terlepas dari tali boneka ini?" lirih Naruto dalam kesedihannya saat malam hari.

**Tok tok tok**

Terdengar bunyi ketukan dari jendelanya, begitu dibuka sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri disana mengajaknya kabur bersama dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu, tetapi belum sampai mengenggam tangan Sasuke, ayahnya telah menarik tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh.

"Sasukeeee.." teriak Naruto saat tubuh Sasuke jatuh diatas tanah.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan manis mampir di pipi Naruto, dilihatnya wajah sang ayah yang menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Itu baru peringatan pertama Uchiha! Jika kau berani mendekati anakku tak segan-segan aku akan lakukan lebih dari ini." Ancam Minato pada Sasuke yang tersungkur dibawah.

"Ayah!" Naruto berteriak mencoba melapaskan tangan sang ayah

Semenjak itu, Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam ia takut ayahnya benar-benar membunuh Sasuke. Makin hari ia semakin seperti boneka berwujud manusia dan membuat sang ayah makin bersikap semena-mena padanya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan sang anak.

Suatu hari ada Kakashi mengantarkan pesan dari Sasuke yang mengatakan ia akan menunggu Naruto di pantai tempat ia dan naruto menghabiskan waktu terakhir dan ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka terus bersama selamanya. Naruto langsung berpakaian dan menyusup keluar dari jendela kamarnya dan sebelum ia pergi ia meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk sang ayah.

"Maafkan Naru ayah, Naru benar-benar mencintai Sasuke dan Naru sudah lelah menjadi boneka ayah selama ini" bisik Naruto sambil meneteskan setitik air matanya dan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

.

Sampailah Naruto di pantai itu, ia melihat sosok Sasuke sedang duduk di dekat api unggun ia pun langsung memanggil nama pemuda itu dan pemuda itu langsung membalasnya dengan senyum dan memberikan pelukan. Meluapkan semua kerinduan pada sosok pirang di depannya.

"Apa kau akan selamanya bersamaku Naru?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ke Naruto

"Tentu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersama Sasuke." Jawab Naruto

"Walupun harus dengan jalan kematian?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke dan segera menjawab dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya

"Ya, walupun dengan kematian kita akan selalu bersama." Kemudian Sasuke mengikatkan sebuah tali kepergelanggan tangan Naruto dan di sisi lain di ikatnya di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita menghadapi sang pencabut nyawa sekarang?"

"Caranya?"

"Dengan ini.." Sasuke kemudian membakar ujung tali yang berada dibawah dengan api dan dengan cepat api itu menjalar keseluruh tali dan merambat ke bagian tubuh mereka.

"Sa-sasuke, apakah ini akan sakit dan panas?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang ketakutan

"Tidak, kau tau kita berdua telah berbuat dosa dan sudah pasti kita akan masuk neraka, bukankah sama saja di neraka dan disini sama –sama akan terbakar. Setidaknya saat ini kita bersama, aku sudah lelah dengan peran sebagai boneka" ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dan api sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, entah mengapa api tersebut tak terasa panas.

"Un, aku tak merasa panas Sasuke, aishiteru.." ucap Naruto

"Aisiteru mo.." balas Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto. Dan api telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka dan membakar tubuh itu hingga hangus. Dan membawa mereka berdua ke neraka, walaupun mereka masuk neraka Naruto dan Sasuke tak menyesalinya karena mereka masuk bersama dan tali boneka yang selama ini mengikat mereka telah hangus terbakar bersama tubuh mereka.

.

Begitu keesokan harinya berita di tv heboh menayangkan kematian tragis dua orang yang terbakar hangus di pinggir pantai dengan posisi sanling berpelukan, setelah di otopsi pihak kepolisian diketahui bahwa jasad itu adalah milik Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Minato dan Fugaku yang mendengar kabar tersebut terduduk lemas mendengar anak mereka telah tewas. Mereka menyesali selama ini memperlakukan mereka bagaikan boneka.

Pemakaman Naruto dan Sasuke dihadiri bebrapa kerabat terdekat, mereka dimakamkan secara bersama karena kedua jasad tersebut tak bisa di pisahkan tetap saling berpelukan. Minato dan Fugaku pasrah dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"_Rest In Peace anakku, maafkan ayah yang telah memperlakukan mu seperti boneka, semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan di alam sana." _ Ucap Minato sbelum pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

Sedangkan diatas nisan itu duduk dua sosok transparan sambil saling memeluk. Dan tersenyum bahagia….

.

.

OWARIII~

.

**A/N :**

Hwaaa~ entah kenapa kanon lagi ga jelas baget…

Padahal lagi nerusin fic yang Last story, eh… malah nyasar kecerita lain

Xiixixi XDD…

Nih, intermezo sebelum yg fic lainnya nyusul ehheh +diguyur se RT+

Ok deh minna! Kanon nunggu ada yang mau reviwe atau tidak ya? Xixiix xp

\(^0^)/….


End file.
